Administrative Core Component: Project Summary The Administrative Core will oversee the daily running of all resource core components and their staff, and administer the Vision Research Core Grant. The Advisory Group consisting of the PI, the module directors, and the module staff scientists will meet on a quarterly basis to discuss overall core usage and mechanisms to optimize usage and productivity by the core investigators. A Vision Research Core Newsletter is emailed quarterly to all core members. The newsletter contains information describing each core component?s services and shared instrumentation, and includes contact information for component technicians and sign-up information for instruments. The newsletter will also contain information regarding the status of scheduled maintenance or instrument repairs. A Grants Administrator and Financial Analyst will perform accounting and reporting for the Vision Research Core Grant. The PI will receive month accounting statements and will meet with the Financial Analyst to discuss the statements.